In any chain and sprocket system, a chain that vibrates can cause wear and noise. To reduce or eliminate vibration, a chain guide is employed. In a chain and sprocket system connecting the crankshaft of the engine of an automotive vehicle to a balance shaft, spikes in torsional vibration of the crankshaft caused by system resonance or misfiring may cause the chain to vibrate and separate from the guide. This vibration can be the source of undesirable noise and cause premature wear or failure of the chain and the chain guide. Vibration on both the tension side of the chain and the slack side can be a problem, but vibration on the slack side is probably a more serious problem.